Sleep
by Febry100
Summary: Huang Zi Tao si 'Manusia Kurang Tidur' dan Oh Sehun 'Manusia Tukang Tidur'. Special request from my sister who love EXO magnae couple. DLDR! RnR?


**SLEEP**

Ini murni ide-ku, bukan terjemahan, hehe... Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menulis fic terjemahan, karena aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan ide apapun, dan dengan begitu akan lebih mudah terhindar dari writer block #slapped =,,=

Tapi kali ini berbeda, terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri, ditambah aku sedang suka pairing magnae couple ini :3

Disclaimer: Dengan teramat sangat berat hati aku katakan cast aslinya bukan milikku #crying =,,=

Author: **febry100**

Cast: Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun

Warning: OOC, typo, AU.

Special request from my lovely sister who love Tao so much :*

Don't like, don't read!

Happy reading^^

Kepalanya seperti berputar, namun ia tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan, berlama-lama di kelas juga tidak ada gunanya, mendengarkan jenis-jenis hukum pascal, trigonometri, sejarah world war II malah membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Pemuda dengan kantung mata yang melekat tebal di matanya itu berhenti sejenak, ia memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Ck, sial. Segelas kopi memang membuatnya selalu terjaga, namun tentu saja tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penat di kepalanya. Teman-temannya menjulukinya Huang Zi Tao yang mirip dengan panda, terima kasih atas lingkaran hitam pada matanya berkat kurang tidur. Salahkan masalah keluarganya yang tak kunjung reda, membuatnya melarikan diri dari China ke negeri ginseng ini.

"Oh." Pemuda keturunan China itu terkejut saat ia berjalan sampai ke halte bus dekat sekolahnya, ternyata bukan hanya ia saja yang membolos.

Seorang pemuda yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya terlihat sedang tertidur di halte bus tersebut. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Tao itu heran, bagaimana ada orang yang bisa terlihat sangat nyenyak sekali tidur dimana saja, sedangkan untuknya sendiri hanya memejamkan mata dan terjatuh ke alam bawah sadar walaupun hanya lima menit saja sulit bukan main.

Tao menggeleng, tidak peduli, ia duduk di bangku halte di samping pemuda yang sedang tidur itu, dengkuran halus sedikit membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke sang namja manis yang tertidur. Tao memicingkan matanya, ia mengenali aksara hangul yang tercetak di name tag namja tersebut, "Oh. Se. Ho- Hun."

Aku tidak mengenalnya, pikir Tao sambil mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan, menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang.

Baru saja dipikirkan olehnya, bus langsung datang dan berhenti tepat di depan halte, menurunkan beberapa orang di dalamnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Tao langsung beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menaiki bus.

Bus mulai berjalan dengan pelan, dan, oh, sialnya pening kembali menghantam kepala Tao. Ia memegang kepalanya dan sedikit terhuyung, semakin terhuyung ketika sang supir bus menambah laju kecepatannya di jalanan Seoul yang lumayan lenggang.

"Wow, gwaenchana? Kau tidak terlihat baik." Seseorang menahan pundak Tao dari belakang, menahannya agar tidak jatuh tersungkur.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang terdengar khawatir itu, dan rupanya pemuda manis yang tertidur di halte tadi yang menolongnya, ia berpikir pemuda tadi masih tertidur di halte dan tidak akan naik ke bus.

Melihat Tao yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa, sang namja manis namun memiliki wajah datar itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya,"Ayo duduk. Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja." Sahut pemuda tadi sambil menuntun Tao ke bangku belakang dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Ne, gomawo." Ucap Tao yang baru menyadari di depan namja ini ia jadi terlihat seperti orang idiot, sekali lagi ia melirik name tag pemuda tersebut, Oh Sehun, ingatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur." Lanjut namja bernama Sehun itu. Tao memejamkan matanya sambil memijit batang hidungnya, ia akui selama dua minggu ini ia hanya mendapat waktu tidur selama 5 jam sehari, agak sibuk mengurusi kepindahannya dari China ke Korea Selatan. Sekali lagi Tao di paksa mengingat alasan kepindahannya, dan ia tidak suka. "Ne. Padahal tadi aku sudah minum kopi."

"Kopi tidak akan membantumu." Sahut Sehun, Tao menoleh dan namja manis di sampingnya kini sedang memejamkan matanya, seperti mencoba untuk tidur kembali. "Cobalah tidur." Lanjut pemuda tadi cuek.

Tao mengernyitkan kepalanya, yang ia butuhkan memang tidur, tapi selama ia pindah ke Korea ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Namun kali ini, sekarang ini, detik ini, disamping namja ber-nametag Oh Sehun ini, ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya, Tao merasakan sensansi nyaman yang mengelitik perasaannya, sensasi nyaman ini membuatnya relax, berbicara dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun ini membuatnya nyaman dan relax.

Tao tersenyum, sepertinya ia akan mencoba tidur beberapa menit saja kali ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia tidak memikirkan sebelumnya apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao memejamkan matanya sambil tetap tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke namja manis bernama Oh Sehun yang juga memejamkan matanya itu. Rasanya nyaman sekali, ia berharap bisa lebih lama lagi dengan posisi seperti ini.

Tao merasakan gerakan kecil dari sang namja yang pundaknya ia gunakan sebagai senderan kepalanya, sepertinya namja bernama Oh Sehun ini tersentak dan agak kaget. "Kalau begitu aku pinjam pundakmu untuk tidur." Gumam Tao.

Sehun hanya diam saja dan sepertinya membiarkan Tao bersandar di bahunya. Bau parfum pemuda bernama Oh Sehun ini semakin menenangkannya, sungguh, Tao tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Ia berpikir jika saja pemuda bernama Oh Sehun ini selalu ada bersamanya maka ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, nyaman, dan tanpa pikiran apapun. Ia malah merasa nyaman kalau memikirkan namja di sampingnya ini.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit berlalu, bus masih melaju, Tao terbangun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, daerah yang ia kenali, itu berarti ia akan sampai rumahnya sebentar lagi. Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda bernama Sehun yang ternyata juga tertidur, terlihat dari hembusan napasnya yang teratur dan matanya yang terpejam. Ia merasa kecewa sekali dengan sang waktu, karena tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama dengan sang pemuda yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak tadi. Ck, seandainya ia bisa benar-benar menghentikan waktu kapan saja.

Dengan niat tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur, ia beranjak dari duduknya saat halte dekat perumahan tempat ia tinggal sudah semakin terlihat, dengan perasaan agak berat ia turun dari bus tersebut, sebelumnya ia sempat menoleh sekilas kearah Sehun yang masih tertidur di bangku paling belakang bus.

Setelah turun dari bus, ia bahkan masih berdiri di halte, terdiam sambil memandangi bus tersebut hingga menghilang dari pandangan mata pandanya. Rasanya berat.

**END**

or

**Sekuel**

Aku mengetik fic ini sambil di temani Lonely-nya B1A4 dan Coffee-nya B.T.S, cocok sekali di dengarkan ketika membaca fic ini ,

Adik-ku meminta sekuel, disaat otakku sedang stuck =,,=

Tapi aku juga ingin tahu pendapat reader, apakah sama dengan adik-ku atau lebih baik seperti ini =,,=

Fic ini juga ada di catatan di akun facebook-ku. Temukan facebook-ku 'Febry Hartanti CherryBlossom' dan mari saling mengenal lebih dekat, terutama KrisHo shipper, hihi ,

Maaf jadi promosi, aku ingin menambah teman sebagai sesama KrisHo shipper, kalau bisa TaoHun shipper juga #slapped m(_ _)m

Tapi maaf, bahasa-ku di fic dan di medsoc berbeda 360 derajat! Hihi ;)

Mind to review?


End file.
